


Awaken

by uwukechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, I love goro, Persona Awakening, character death (mentioned), this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukechi/pseuds/uwukechi
Summary: In which Akechi awakens to his persona.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Awaken

_ Darkness creeps from every corner of the unfamiliar room. Where am I? The walls ripple, as if made of water, giving the illusion that they are but a figment of my imagination. Shadowed figures crawl forward, their eyes holding a promise—they are going to devour me. They will tear me apart, they will peel my skin from my body. I am nothing. My existence is meaningless. _

_ “Mother!” I want to call out, but my voice fails me. A part of me knows, even if I were to cry for her, she would not come. I am beyond her reach, and she is out of mine.  _

_ Even so, I don’t want to die. Not for the sake of my own future, of course. I am already aware there is no future for me. My desire to live stems from a small, insignificant ember that glows faintly in the darkest corner of my being. Hate. It is the word most commonly used to describe the feeling that this dying light emits. I want to grasp it, for my surroundings are shrouded in darkness, and I know that, should I find this small source of light, I might find a way out. It may chase the shadows away, with their hungry eyes as they draw closer. I am a feast lain out before them, and they have not eaten in days. _

_ I do not wish to die, but my resolve is slipping. I cannot find the light, and the dark in unrelenting. How can I find something so small in this unending shadow? _

**_Is that it, then?_ **

_ A voice speaks from the darkness. Is this the light? Perhaps it has found me, instead.  _

**_Are you simply going to wither away here? Do you not desire revenge on those who have wronged you?_ **

_ Revenge. “Revenge is never the answer,” a gentle feminine voice reminds me. It is my mother. I whip my head around, only to realize how foolish I am. She is no longer here. Her voice is a memory. It is my fault _

**_Her death was not your doing._ **

_ No. No, it wasn’t my fault. I loved her, and she loved me. She was proud of me. She had told me so. _

**_You know whose fault it is._ **

_ Do I? I think hard, for if it was not my fault, then whose? A face comes to mind, sharp features, and a head lacking in hair, save for the cruel goatee that matches the man’s menacing aura all too well.  _

**_Do you seek the power to destroy him?_ **

_ The ember in the darkness seems to crackle, growing just a portion brighter. Some of the darkness is chased away, and I reach for it. Yes, I think. Lend me your power. _

**_Very well. Let us forge a contract, then._ **

_ Something sharp and painful shoots through my chest, and I grasp at the torn fabric of my shirt. I expect there to be blood, but my hands come away clean.  _

**_I am thou._ **

_ Burning. I am on fire. My skin blisters painfully, and I scream into the fading darkness. The figures pause, as if surprised by my outburst. I cannot be bothered with them, however, for I am being burned alive. My entire being is set ablaze, and my cries grow louder, more broken. _

**_Thou art I._ **

_ My vision flashes white. There is no one to save me. I am alone. The pain is unbearable, and I can feel my tears evaporate upon coming into contact with my boiling flesh. I cannot breathe, for my lungs will only fill with smoke. “Help me,” I cry, but no one comes.  _

**_Thou who seeks to bring justice to those who have wronged you._ **

_ “Please,” I choke out, my fingers clawing at my skin painfully. My nails occasionally break the skin, but it is nothing compared to the devastating pain of the flames licking my flesh, tearing my soul apart.  _

**_Call upon my name, and release thy rage!_ **

_ I continue to claw at my arms, my chest, my face,  _ anything _ to rid myself of the unending suffering. Sobs wrack my chest, but I cannot hear them over the roaring in my ears. Then, my fingers latch onto something on my face, and I force my nails into my soft flesh, screaming at the pain. I pull on the object until it breaks free, and the pain that courses through my veins becomes far worse than it had been moments ago.  _

_ Suddenly, a name flutters into my mind, as though it were there all along. _

_ “Loki!” I call out, and hatred floods my senses like thick, black tar. There is nothing but the pure, undulated hatred and rage, all towards one man.  _

_ The pain vanishes, as though it were never there to begin with. _


End file.
